Trouble at Turtle Pond
"Trouble at Turtle Pond" is episode 12 of The Mysteries of Alfred Hegehog. Premise Alfred, Camille and Milo help Lugu figure out why his lake has been completely drained suddenly. '' Summary As Alfred and Camille play basketball Milo is nearby trying to test out a hearing device he got. He complains that Camille is being too loud as he explains wanting to find out what the strange gurgling sounds he heard earlier was. Following the sound the trio is led to a large muddy, dirty turtle pond that Lugu usually inhabits. Wondering where he is, they notice a large rock in the middle, and after falling into the hole they see it start to talk, asking for help. Alfred manages to pull it free, revealing it to be the turtle in question when Cynthia Payne walks by and teases them. Alfred asks Lugu if he is okay while Camille wonders what happened, and he explains that he was in the middle of practicing his backstroke when he was suddenly sucked into the mud. Somehow his lake was completely drained. The trio look through the hole he was stuck in when Alfred asks Milo to grab a nearby stone. He drops it inside to see if the water was trained, then they try to determine where the water would have went before they notice Rudy nearby, tangled up in a hose. After helping him and explaining what happened, Rudy claims that it would be impossible for all of the water to escape if it overflowed, and it wouldn't have drained as quickly as it did. They thank him for his help and head back to Hedgequarters to look over what they do know, as they don't have much to go on right now. Milo believes its because of a monster while both Camille and Alfred believe that they will only find out by going into the hole to investigate further. Milo hesitantly agrees seeing as there isn't any other option. While walking along a path trying to find an entrance to the caves, Milo suddenly picks up a sound and runs right into a big rock. But this causes Alfred to find the entrance nearby when he pulls back some bushes, then Milo asks if they really ''have to go exploring -which gets ignored- as Alfred points out the cobwebs being worn out and tattered; as if someone had come by and messed them up to get through. He takes a picture and they continue inside. It's then he hears dripping water and they find a tiny puddle, followed by a large rumbling. They rush further inside and find an underground spring and note how much higher the water is than it should be. This mean it will overflow soon if they don't determine what happened. They continue on to find a weird machine, along with two small containers and a conveyor belt. They figure that this is the cause of the sounds and Alfred looks through the bags and tastes the material inside with Milo to realize one is filled with salt, and the other sugar. No where else to look the trio board the conveyor belt and follow it up to find Cynthia is behind the mess. She is producing an "energy drink " to sell to others. Alfred wastes no time revealing this to her following customers, and he brings up that it's entirely composed of salt and sugar, and how it's causing Lugu a lot of of problems. The customers hand them over before storming off, along with a remorseful Tina and Gabby, who didn't know what was happening to Lugu. With all of the water returned, Lugu happily enjoys his pond again as everyone watches him swim; except for Cynthia, who is serving her cousins drinks. Quotes ''------------'' *Cynthia:'' Yes, step right up, folks and get your Gnarly Rockin' Extreme Energy Drink! Guaranteed to put a spring in your takeoff, or some swing in your tail!'' ''------------'' Trivia *The bottle label Cynthia used is the same one on the water bottle she was drinking from in "Stranger Among Us". *Realistically, Cynthia could have gotten into a lot of trouble for breaking multiple offenses. *The acronyms of Cynthia's drink "Gnarly Rockin' Extreme Energy Drink" spell out GREED. * This is the only episode where Cynthia does something purely for her own gain. Goofs *Milo's helmet goes missing after Cynthia appears and sees them in the mud. * When Milo bumps into Alfred and Camille, Alfred's eyebrows are facing the same way, making him have an odd expression. *Milo has his hearing thing on again after Cynthia leaves but was not seen putting it on. *Tina was shown with normal lemonade at the end, but when the view pulls back it looks like Pink lemonade. *Cynthia was shown standing with the group at the end, but a second later she's shown walking into the scene with the drinks. But she was not shown leaving to get them. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h31m26s125.png|Alfred advises Milo to turn down the volume on his super-sleuth stethoscope. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h31m33s198.png|Milo tells them that he's picking up strange sounds. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h31m46s74.png|The group hears a gurgling sound! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h31m59s197.png|Camille convinces Milo to come along. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h32m17s127.png|Alfred and Camille find the pond dry and muddy. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h32m34s41.png|Milo suddenly bumps into his friends! (Notice an animation error here - Alfred's eyebrows are facing the same way!) Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h32m40s99.png|"A meteorite that talks?!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h32m52s217.png|Alfred pulls Lugubrious out from the muck. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h33m07s117.png|Cynthia mentions a "new business venture." She's up to something... Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h33m34s130.png|"One minute I'm doing the backstroke... next minute, I'm a turtle-sized drain plug!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h33m48s12.png|Alfred, Camille, and Milo look down the hole Lugu was stuck in. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h34m06s190.png|Alfred takes a picture of the hole. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h34m39s7.png|Alfred and Camille look to Lugubrious for answers on how the water may have drained out of the pond. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h34m55s169.png|The gurgling sound is coming from inside the hole! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h35m42s122.png|When Lugu doesn't know anything, the group goes to Rudy for a solution. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h36m17s216.png|"I should really watch where I'm walking!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h39m55s95.png|A clue review with only two clues? That's unusual! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h40m02s171.png|Camille points out that the hole isn't a drain. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h40m17s65.png|Camille rolls her eyes at Milo's antics. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h40m22s111.png|"Back to the hole!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h41m06s43.png|Milo follows the gurgling sound, and Alfred and Camille think he's crazy. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h41m23s206.png|Milo doesn't see a rock in front of him and conks his head on it. Ouch! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h41m39s115.png|Alfred notices something through the bushes! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h42m09s155.png|The third clue is that someone recently went through a cave they found! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h42m28s95.png|Into the cave... Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h42m33s143.png|Alfred keeps things bright with his flashlight! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h43m02s171.png|Milo hears the gurgling sound again! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h43m13s26.png|"Look at the water level! It's higher than normal; it's going to overflow!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h43m25s146.png|Alfred and friends find a machine - that's what's making the gurgling sound! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h43m42s60.png|What's this contraption? Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h43m59s237.png|Alfred tastes a substance in one of the bins. It's sugar! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h49m26s173.png|Milo tastes the salt that was in the other bin. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h49m38s40.png|Alfred and friends sneak up on the conveyor belt... Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h50m00s141.png|"Get your 'G'narly 'R'ockin' 'E'xtreme 'E'nergy 'D'rink!" What's that spell? GREED! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h50m12s119.png|The trio discover Cynthia's plot! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h50m29s33.png|The group explain Cynthia's ploy to the unsuspecting citizens! Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h50m43s181.png|Game over, Cynthia. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h50m53s25.png|"I feel horrible. You'll have to clean this up yourself." Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h51m00s91.png|Cynthia, don't pull the "innocent victim" story. Sheesh, when will you ever realize that you were in the wrong? Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h51m18s14.png|The pond is back to normal, and Lugubrious is happy. Vlcsnap-2015-02-05-18h51m24s72.png|''"Thank you, Cynthia~!"'' Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Image wiki templates Category:Cynthia Eps